Vampyre
= Medium Undead, Neutral Evil Statistics Defenses '''Damage Resistances''' Cold, Lightning, Force, Psychic, Slashing, Bludgeoning '''Damage Immunities''' Necrotic and Poison '''Condition Immunities''' Poisoned, Charmed '''Weaknesses/Vulnerabilities''' Radiant Damage '''Purity of Water: '''Although running water does not outwardly harm a normal Vampyre, it does prevent their ability to Regenerate while immersed in moving water. Holy Water blessed by a Banntiel or High Priest to a good-aligned Deva is particularly harmful to normal Vampyres. A Vampyre hit with such water will take 3d6 Acid damage and have its Hit Point total reduced by an amount equal to the amount of damage it received until it is able to feed again and complete a long rest. '''Direct Sunlight: '''Normal Vampyres dislike the light of the sun and are directly harmed by it potentially to the point of death. Each round the Vampyre operates in full sunlight they must pass a Constitution saving throw (DC 18) or receive 1 level of [https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Conditions#toc_16 Exhaustion]. A Vampyre that hits 6 levels of [https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Conditions#toc_16 Exhaustion] in this manner collapses and erupts into flames, burning until it is naught but dust. '''Impaled: '''Normal piercing weapons do full damage to normal Vampyres. Piercing weapons that have been doused in Holy Water or that have been blessed will do double weapon damage on their next melee hit and prevent the Vampyre from Regenerating on the next round. '''Senses''' Darkvision 120 feet, '''Skills''' Athletics +7, Perception +5, Stealth +7, Deception +6, Persuasion +6, Insight +5 '''Languages''' Common, Deor Abilities '''Regeneration:''' Aside from being extremely resilient to many types of punishment, Vampyres are also quick to recover so long as they are able to keep a steady diet of victims. Normal Vampyres regenerate 15 hit points every round. '''Spider Climb: '''The Vampyre can climb difficult surfaces, including upside down on ceilings, without needing to make an ability check. '''Calling the Fallen: '''The Vampyre may animate a viable corpse and command it to attack its enemies up to 3x/day. The statistics for these creatures is the same as the [[Malthona - Draugar|Draugar]] listed. It may use this ability one at a time or all at once but never more than 3x per long rest. If there is no one for the targets to attack or restrain, then the [[Malthona - Draugar|Draugar]] will once again fall to a normal corpse. A corpse that has already been 'destroyed' after having been used cannot be used again in this fashion as it will no longer be viable to function. '''Blood Frenzy: '''When a Vampyre has fallen to half of its maximum Hit Point total, it enters a frenzy like state, moving faster than what would seem possible. While in this state, the Vampyre acts as if it were affected by a ''[https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Spells:Haste#h-Haste Haste]'' spell for the next 2d4 rounds. The Vampyre can only enter this state once per long rest and suffers Disadvantage on the turn after the frenzy on all its rolls for that round. '''Glamour the Living: '''(Recharge 5 or 6) The Vampyre may cast ''[https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Spells:Hypnotic%20Pattern#h-Hypnotic%20Pattern Hypnotic Pattern]'' as a spell-like ability. This ability differs from a normal version of the spell in that it only affects beings born in the Kanafold. '''Order the Meat: '''The Vampyre may use ''[https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Spells:Command#h-Command Command]'' as a spell-like ability at its lowest possible level 3x/day. '''Vampyric Hunger: '''While the bite itself of a Vampyre is no more lethal than the damage it deals, the danger comes if the Vampyre is able to devour the essence of its victim in some manner, either by drinking the victim's blood or ripping off chunks of flesh to devour. The Vampyre is unable to perform this particular ability unless it's victim is unable to fight back in some manner or is firmly grappled/pinned by the Vampyre making the attempt. The victim takes an additional 3d4 Necrotic damage from the wound and takes an additional point of Bleeding damage for every time the Vampyre successfully feeds upon them unless they are affected by magical Healing, douse the wound(s) with Holy Water or Running Water, have a ''[https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Spells:Lesser%20Restoration#h-Lesser%20Restoration Restoration]'' spell cast on them, or a successful Medicine check. The target must also roll a successful Constitution check each time they are affected or be afflicted with a stage of [https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Conditions#toc_16 Exhaustion] (if the target reaches the 6th stage of [https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Conditions#toc_16 Exhaustion], death still occurs as normal). The Vampyre is also healed by an amount equal to the damage it deals with this attack. Actions/Attacks Multi-Attack. The Vampyre may make either 2 Claw or weapon attacks or 1 Claw and 1 Bite attack. '''Bite. '''''Melee Attack: +7 ''to-hit, reach 5 feet, one target. ''Hit: ''d6+4 piercing damage (see '''Vampyric Hunger''') '''Claw. '''''Melee Attack: +7 ''to-hit, reach 5 feet, one target. ''Hit: ''d4+4 slashing damage '''Grapple: '''if the Vampyre strikes with 2 Claw attacks, it may attempt to Grapple its target as a Bonus action. '''As Weapon Type. '''''As Weapon Type: +7 ''to-hit, reach 5 feet, one target. ''Hit: ''as weapon type with +4 damage Overview